This invention relates to lyophilization, and more particularly to a novel condenser for removing vapor from freeze dryers and other vessels.
Condensers have been provided heretofore for the foregoing purpose. Representative of these are the condensers disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,381,746; 4,353,222; 4,407,140; 4,407,488; and 4,949,473. These are characterized generally by high cost of manufacture and operation, and relatively inefficient sublimation.